vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
Club Creole A restaurant in Los Angeles run by Elias Taylor following the first Visitor occupation. It has a secret basement probably left over from prohibition days that served as the L.A. Resistance headquarters for a time. Cobalt The substance used to power Visitor energy weapons. The people of Rawlinsville, California, were briefly used as slave labor in the local cobalt mine there, but the L.A. Resistance shut down the operation. Conversion Chamber A brainwashing Process, created by Diana. Crivit A sand-dwelling creature native to Sirius IV. At Terran internment camps, a crivit moat is often used to prevent prisoners from escaping. Crivits may also be used as a means of execution. Crivits are one of the few creatures from Sirius that the Visitors will not eat. Doomsday Device A self-destruct mechanism that links into a Mother Ship's gravity drive and turns the vessel into a weapon akin to a thermonuclear device of massive proportions. Installed in one Mother Ship in every fleet, the device is to be activated by the Supreme Commander or Second-In-Command if defeat or capture is imminent. The resulting explosion can create a blast wave the size of a continent and spell doom for a planet. Diana attempted to use such a device on the Los Angeles Mother Ship, but it was defused by Elizabeth. Energy Weapon The weapon of choice for the Visitors. "The Fixer" A nickname for Ham Tyler Fifth Column The covert association of Visitors who do not agree with the Leader's tactics. Secretly, they work against the cause and often aid the Resistance. "Gooder" Ham Tyler's Nickname for Michael Donovan. Interguardian Rule A legal order imposed on two individuals that forces each to protect the well-being of the other. Any ill that should happen to one of the pair will be exercised upon the other. The Leader The military dictator of Sirius IV and the Visitors. Legation Another name for the Visitor Embassy. During the original invasion, the building was the Earth Security Headquarters. Also called the Visitor Consulate, it has been destroyed and rebuilt many times. Mother Ship A Visitor capital ship used to transport large numbers of personnel, troops, shuttle craft, and supplies between planets. Mother Ships in the Terran fleet were modified with water storage tanks and human stasis units in their cargo holds. A Mother Ship may be up to five miles in diameter. Pre-ta-na-ma Visitor word for 'Peace'. Word is outlawed amongst Visitor society, using it is punishable by death. Processing Center A Visitor facility where Humans are prepared for shipment to a Mother Ship where they will be stored as food. Procol A drug used by the Visitors to pacify and subdue humans. The recipient of the drug may be more susceptible to suggestion. Pulling a Donovan Boarding and escaping a Visitor Mother Ship, weither while in disguise, or if you have been captured. Red Dust A bacteria discovered by Dr. Juliet Parrish which proved to be a lethal biological weapon against the Visitors. After its release, the Red Dust integrated into the ecosystems of Earth's cooler climates where the bacteria can regenerate during periods of cold temperatures (e.g., places above the frost line). In warmer climates, the Red Dust is not effective after its initial release. Further research revealed that the Red Dust, in sufficiently high quantities, can cause birth defects, sterility, and death in Humans. Therefore, it is not safe to continually inoculate the warmer climates. Relavish An inedible mammalian vermin native to the Visitor home world. The term is also used as derogatory label for Humans. Revoc A Visitor martial art taught by Klaus to cadets in the Visitor Youth Corps. The teaching of Revoc includes a move called the Silent Strike in which the attacker concentrates on his prey and remains motionless until he strikes with sudden physical strength and deadly results. Resistance The freedom fighters who spread word of the Visitors' intentions and engage them usually with guerilla warfare tactics. The formation of one of the most famous Resistance cells, the Los Angeles Resistance, is generalled credited to Dr. Juliet Parrish. Another well-known Resistance group is White Christmas in New York. Science Frontiers The Los Angeles-based company responsible for production of the Red Dust and its vaccine. The company was run by Nathan Bates and employed Julie Parrish for a time. Shock Trooper A soldier in the Visitor military. Sirius IV The home star system of the Visitors. Their home planet is Sirius IV. Sixth Column A faction among the Fifth Columnists whose members are actually double agents loyal to Diana. Skyfighter The fighter fighter craft used by the Visitor military. Small and maneuverable, it is capable of both atmospheric and space travel. Star Child The label given to Elizabeth Maxwell, the product of cross-generic breeding between a Human (Robin Maxwell) and a Visitor (Brian). The Star Child exhibits supernatural powers, including telekinesis. Further attempts by Diana to produce another Star Child have been unsuccessful. Supreme Commander A Visitor military rank. John was the Supreme Commander in charge of the Terran fleet of fifty Mother Ships. Pamela was a Supreme Commander in charge of a squadron of Mother Ships. Diana is now the Supreme Commander o all Earth Forces. Triax A Visitor ship whose deadly particle beam weapon can destroy one hundred square miles of land without nuclear fallout. Normally used to protect the main space lanes, the Triax obliterated one of Jupiter's small moons but was destroyed by the Resistance before it could be directed at Los Angeles. A.K.A. Particla Beam Triax V The red "V" was a statement of defiance against the Visitor occupation and soon became a symbol of the Resistance. Although it is a coincidence that the word "Visitors" begins with the same letter, the often-spray-painted "V" more likely was a reference to victory, and was started, at least in Los Angeles, by Abraham Bernstein. Vocoders Clever little devices, worn on the throat, that will make humans sound like Visitors World Liberation Front (WLF) The world-wide Resistance movement organized after the second Visitor invasion. Although local Resistance cells still operate independently, the WLF acts as a clearing house for information and strategic coordination when possible. Xon An ancient Sirian philosophy/religion practiced by the Lords of Light. Xon embraces peace, and its followers are known to live by the covenant "Xon is the cause for which I would die, but there is no cause for which I would kill." The high priest of Xon is known as Amon, and is said to possess to key to the destruction of the Visitors. The practice of Xon by Visitor personnel is an offense punishable by death. Youth Corps The Visitor organization which trains both Visitor and human youth in the art of Revoc and other military maneuvers. Category:News-Files Category:Theme